My Lover's Eyes
by Jinni-chan51
Summary: An UsagiMamoru One Shot Songfic. Set to the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden


Well, this is my first songfic! Hope you like it! I do not own Sailor Moon(thought that would be totally awesome) just some DVDs and Manga, nor do I own Savage Garden.well anyways, on with the fic!  
  
My Lover's Eyes  
  
Have you ever had that feeling, like you know that something is going to happen? Something good? I had it today, and today was the day I found my princess, my past, my future, and my soul mate.  
  
* Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question*  
  
I was late for work. I was never late for work. The day already sucked, but somehow, deep down, I new that something good was going to happen. I quickly gobbled down my breakfast and ran out the door, only to discover I had left my briefcase. 'Okay, breathe Mamoru, breathe. Your finished your project and this is the first time you've ever been late, there is no way your boss is going to fire you.'  
  
Okay, so it was my second time out the door, but I had everything. 'If I hurry, maybe I can make it in time' I began to run. I was making good time until- BAM! I found myself, laying on top of someone and staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.  
  
* Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant And there it goes I think I found my best friend*  
  
As I stared into the lovely blue orbs, thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. They were my dream princess's eyes. I would know them anywhere. Suddenly, I remembered. I remembered everything. About the Moon Kingdom and the fight with Queen Beryl and Metallia so many years ago. I remembered Princess Serenity. I remembered being Prince Endymion. I even remembered my parents!  
  
"Odango Atama." I breathed, as I realized that the blue eyes I was staring so lovingly into belonged to none other than, Usagi Tsukino. " Mamoru-baka, would you be so kind as to GET OFF ME!!!" Whined the little bunny girl. I jumped off the girl dusted my self off and picked up my brief case. "Well, maybe if you had been watching where you were going, this wouldn't have happened." I shot back at her. "Uhhh! Well thanks to you Mamoru-baka, I am going to get detention for sure!" And with that she jumped up and ran towards her school, leaving me to contemplate what the hell just happened.  
  
* I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life*  
  
***********************************  
I finally remembered. I was so happy but it felt as if a piece was missing. Usagi. Did she know? I had always known that I loved her, but never wanted to admit it to my self. But now I knew. I needed to be with her, to feel her close to me. But if she didn't know, how could I make her remember. She would just push me away if I tried anything now.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-kun, Earth to Mamoru!" Motoki said, trying to get my attention by waving his hand in front of my face. "Sorry Motoki, but I just found out that I love someone." I replied. "Who? Oh, Mamoru, you have to tell me! Is it Usagi?" he asked me, sounding like an excited puppy or a kid on Christmas Eve. "How did you know?" I asked, totally taken aback. "It was so obvious. Me, Minako, Mako, Rei and Unakazi (A/N: sp?) have a bet going on how long it was going to take you guys to realize it!" Motoki answered. "Well just don't tell Usagi, I want to do that myself." I said. "Tell me what Mamoru-baka?" sounded the delightful voice of none other than Usagi.  
  
I took a deep breath 'Its now or never' I turned around to face her. Thank Kami-sama she was alone. "Well I know that I am probably the last person on Earth that you want to hear this from, but Usagi. Aishiteru." I forced myself to stare directly into her eyes.  
  
* There's just no rhyme or reason Only this sense of completion Like in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I found my way home*  
  
I couldn't read the emotions flying through her eyes, was it sadness, was she angry, happy, disappointed? Suddenly, I thought of something. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to me, never taking my eyes off hers. I slowly leaned my face to hers and quietly whispered " I am complete now that I found you" And with that, I closed the distance between our lips and kissed the angel that I held in my arms. For a minute, she did nothing, then hungrily kissed me back, pouring all of her emotions into this kiss. I licked her lips, softly demanding entry. She obliged and let me carefully explore her mouth.  
  
When we finally came up for air, she looked me in the eye and began to cry. I held her closer and tried to comfort the sobbing girl. "Shh, Shh, its okay." I consoled. "But Mamo-chan, I remember!" she whispered.  
  
"Me too Usako, me too!"  
  
* I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I know I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life* ************************************************************************  
  
Well I hope you all like it! Please Review, any flames are welcome. Thanks for reading. If you liked this fic, and like Inuyasha, you should check out my friend Queen_Guinevere_gwyn's fic A Peaceful Night's Rest. It is terrific! Well Thanks again for reading! Ja Ne! 


End file.
